Random Stories
by ClaireytheFairy
Summary: Just lots of random little stories about your favourite Tortall people.More to come!
1. Very, very bad

Numair sat on his chair in front of his desk, his hands absently toying with the ring on the desk. He sighed sadly and put it into his desk draw.

"Numair," he heard the love of his life, the subject of his thoughts call, "Are you alright?"

He looked up and said, "Of course my love." He walked over to her and they went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine watched Numair sleeping sadly. She didn't know what this sad feeling was. Suddenly it dawned on her and her unhappiness disappeared as she climbed out of bed and began making breakfast.

Numair was working at his desk when he called out to Daine, "Daine! What day is it?"

She called back with a slight smile, "Someday!"

At first Numair was confused than realisation hit him. He took out the ring and said to Daine, "Seeing as it's someday, have I been good?"

Daine took the ring and slipped it on her finger. She reached up and pressed her lips against his. As they broke apart she whispered, "No, you've been very, very bad."

Numair grinned and said, "Good," and he pulled her to himself.


	2. I'm what?

Hello, this is just something I randomly though up! Yay for randomness!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alanna sat next to King Jonathon and Lord Raoul during the feast. She looked at her food disgusted. She felt so sick, she couldn't eat anything like this. She sank her head onto her arms on the table. Raoul looked at her worried and he whispered during Jonathon's speech, "Alanna? Alanna, are you okay?"

She pulled her head up and turned to face him. He swore seeing how pale she was.

"Alanna, what's wrong?" He asked. She replied softly, "I just feel so sick, I have felt like this all day." Raoul watched her anxiously and said, "Come on, let's go."

Alanna stared at him in shock, "We can't go in Jon's speech!" Raoul nodded sadly in agreement, "We'll go afterwards. Have something to eat while you wait."

Alanna shook her head with a groan, "I can't eat anything, I'm too sick. Unless… CARROTS!!!"

Raoul raised his eyebrows in surprise as she began wolfing down her carrots on her plate. When she finished them she bit her lip so Raoul quickly gave her his carrots as well (he was quite grateful actually). After she'd eaten those ones she sneakily stole the ones off Jon's plate. Once those had gone as well she was full. However her sickness was coming back.

Raoul patted her on the back worriedly. He glanced up at Jon and jerked his head in Alanna's direction. Jon got his point and quickly ended his speech.

Raoul smiled and said, "Thanks, I'll take her." Jon nodded and then looked down at his plate and said confused, "Hey, where's my carrots?"

Raoul quickly grabbed Alanna and dragged her out of the room to Duke Baird.

Seeing her leave George had left as well and caught up with them quickly.

Raoul shook his head and said, "She's really sick."

Alanna screamed in pain and the two of them picked her up and carried her to Duke Baird.

He looked at her critically but when he placed his hand on her abdomen he smiled.

"Alanna, George. I've got some news." They both said in unison, "What?"

"Alanna you're pregnant!" Silence met his words as Alanna and George's eyes widened. Raoul broke the silence by bursting into laughter and saying, "Alanna, you're going to be a mother! You! The Lioness is going to have little, baby lion cubs and you can call them Liony, Tiger an-" Raoul was abruptly cut off by Alanna's fist colliding with his nose. Raoul yelped and looked at Duke Baird pleadingly who just shook his head.

George smiled and said, "That's it! Take out your anger on Raoul!"

Alanna smiled and said, "I'll deal with you now!" She stood up, walked over to him, and kissed him.  
George smiled and said, "Well, I guess that means you've changed your mind about being a mother."

Alanna shrugged and said, "Maybe, or maybe I just prefer hitting Raoul."

With that she ran out of the room chasing Raoul who had ran away as soon as he heard her words.

George smiled and said to Baird, "No matter what she thinks, I'm proud to have tamed meself a Lioness."


End file.
